Arthur's Jealousy
by poisonedgeekie
Summary: Gwaine is well known for being a flirt, but when he starts flirting with Merlin and spending too much time with him, Arthur becomes jealous.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Merlin, nor the characters of the show.

I like to modify the series as much as the next person.

This is set after Uther has died and Arthur has taken the throne, it is also after he has banished Gwen. Oh, and by the way, Arthur knows about Merlin using Magic.

Warnings for this fanfic; Rape (Non-con) of Merlin, torture to Gwaine. Arthur is a jealous little prat.

I will not be sorry for anything I write, I never am.

Merlin's POV

* * *

Closing Arthur's door behind him, the dark-haired young man let out a sigh of exhaustion, glad that Arthur had finally dismissed him for the evening. Walking the corridors of the castle of Camelot, opening the door that led out to Gaius's home, running into Gwaine who was coming in the castle, by the looks of the long dark-haired man, he was already drunk.

"Hey, Merlin!" The knight greeted slurring his words plastering a large drunken smile on his face. "Princess finally dismissed you did he?" Merlin shook his head with a smile. It was only when he was drunk when he referred to Arthur as Princess. "Well, now that you are free for the evening, perhaps we could have some fun?"

"I'd love to..but.." Merlin began, before being interrupted.

"It's always a but with you!" Gwaine exclaimed, "What is it now?" He sounded a bit aggravated.

"I have to go help Gaius." Merlin stated simply, starting to slide past Gwaine when he grabbed him by the arm stopping him.

"Between Arthur and Gaius, the two of them are pulling you by each arm." Gwaine pointed out, Merlin knew it, but Gaius had taken him in, and was the closest he had to a father, and Arthur...well Arthur was his King and it was his duty to be there for Arthur. "Come on, have some fun Merlin. You can help Gaius after you've had a bit of fun." Gwaine pulled Merlin into him, he smelled like alcohol and Merlin caught a glimpse of wanting in his pulled his arm away gently, placing a hand on Gwaine's chest pushing himself back a few steps.

"We can meet later, after I am done helping Gaius." Gwaine's face fell in disappointment, but he backed down, to Merlin's relief, nodding his head agreeing to meet with Merlin once he was finished with his duties.

"Come to my chambers when you are done then." Merlin watched Gwaine as he stumbled into the castle before taking off to Gaius's home, walking through the door.

"You're late." Gaius greeted him, without even looking up from the book in front of him.

"Sorry.." Merlin apologized, starting to cleaning up the place, and put things away. Noticing his bowl of food sitting on the table, his stomach groaned in pain, he ignored it doing his chores for Gaius before he sat down to eat at last. Washing his bowl, instead of heading to his room, like he wanted, Merlin went for the door.

"Were are you going?"

"Gwaine wanted me to come and see him when I was finished here." Merlin answered, Gaius gave him a questioning look, which he ignored and headed out the door, going back to the castle. Merlin yawned widely as he entered the castle once more, going to Gwain's room, rapping his knuckles on the wood, waiting a few minutes before he opened the door himself, looking around the room, finding Gwaine sleeping face down on his bed, still fully clothed. Shaking his head, Merlin closed the door, going back the way he came and back to Gaius's, falling asleep in his own bed when he returned.

* * *

"Merlin!" Arthur's voice woke Merlin from his sleep the next morning, he groaned inwardly getting out of bed, dressing quickly before stepping out of his room. "I have called you all morning. Were you sleeping this whole time?"Merlin shrugged his shoulders with a sheepish smile, Arthur didn't look so amused, with his arms crossed in front of his chest still in his night-clothes. "Move your ass Merlin, we have a lot to do."

"Yes, sire" Merlin remarked, hurrying across the room, following Arthur out the door, leaving him for a moment to stop in at the kitchen to fetch the king's breakfast before going to his room.

"Where were you last night Merlin?" Gwaine asked, appearing behind him, following him through the halls of the castle.

"I told you, I was doing my chores for Gaius. When I came to your room, you had passed out already." Merlin explained, looking over his shoulder only for a moment to look at the knight and focused on the hall before him. Gwaine got in front of him, forcing Merlin to stop in his tracks. "Arthur is waiting for me..."

"You can go, when you have agreed to have some fun after you are finished with your duties today." Gwaine stated with a smile, Merlin looked at him annoyed, then nodded his head. Gwaine stepped out of Merlin's way, allowing him to pass, watching him as he continued to Arthur's room, opening the door without a knock. Merlin set the tray of food down on the table in Arthur's room, the blond king had stared at Merlin since he entered the room, obviously angry.

"What took you so long?"

"Gwaine wanted a word.." Merlin explained, as he walked over to the closet taking out Arthur's clothes and placed them out, letting him eat before he dressed, missing the look of jealousy that came over Arthur's face, which he had hid by the time Merlin had turned to him.

"Gwain is not your king, I am." Looking at him incredulously, Merlin took a moment to even think of a come back to it.

"I already know that, I am not stupid." The sorcerer remarked bluntly, Arthur snorted and began to eat his food. After he was finished with the meal, Merlin helped him get dressed and fitted into his armor for training with the rest of the knights.

"Take the plate back to the kitchen, then join me outside." Arthur left the room before Merlin could reply, leaving him in the mess of the room that he would have to clean up as well. Heaving a sigh, Merlin used his magic to clean the room, saving him time, and picked up the plate off the table taking it to the kitchens and headed outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Approaching the training knights, Merlin couldn't help but notice Arthur and Gwaine were paired off, their swords clashing together, both skilled with their weapons, Merlin stood off to the side, watching them duel, noticing Arthur's strikes were becoming harsher, as if he was really trying to harm Gwaine.

"Arthur!" The Sorcerer exclaimed, hoping that he could get the king to realize what he was doing, but he didn't seem to hear him. Arthur tripped up Gwaine, unarming him, placing his lade to Gwaine's throat. "Arthur!" Merlin called out again, the king stood there with the tip of his sword against Gwaine's neck before pulling it away and placing it in his sheath, holding out his hand to help Gwaine helping him to his feet. Snapping out of whatever had taken a hold of him.

Without a word, Arthur walked away from his knights, heading back toward the castle, glancing at Gwaine for a minute, Merlin chased after Arthur, catching up to him in the halls of the castle. "What was that?" He demanded, slowing his pace so that he was walking beside the king.

"You have no right questioning Merlin, so I am going to pretend I didn't hear that." Arthur snapped back, without so much as looking at the Sorcerer. Usually Merlin would argue back, but there was something in Arthur's tone that kept him refrained from telling him he was being a prat. When they returned to Arthur's room, Merlin helped him out of the armor. "Be sure to polish it."

"Yes, sire." Merlin responded, carrying it out of the room to begin on the order, leaving Arthur. Gwaine stormed down the hall, giving Merlin a wink as he passed, immediately knocking on Arthur's door. A little curious to know what was going on, Merlin wanted to stay there and over hear the conversation, he made it look like he was leaving, waiting only long enough for Gwaine to be allowed to enter Arthur's chambers.

Doubling back, Merlin walked to the door, pressing his ear against it straining to hear what was happening inside. The door was too thick for him to hear through and even trying t crack the door would draw the attention of the two men inside. Sighing with momentary defeat, the sorcerer walked away from the king's chambers going to the armory.

It was hard getting use to the fact that he could use magic now, sometimes, like this, he caught himself scrubbing the armor with his hands again. Merlin smiled at himself and used his magic to finish off the rest, taking the cleaned and polished armor back to Arthur's room, he didn't bother knocking, simply opened the door walking inside, Gwaine was gone and Arthur sat at his desk writing something down.

"Did you forget how to knock, Merlin?"

"My hands are full." The sorcerer rebounded, placing down the cleaned armor, putting it away piece by piece. Arthur looked up from the paper, giving him a look that Merlin couldn't quiet read.

"It usually take you longer to polish my armor..." Arthur pointed out, changing the subject. "Did you use magic?" Merlin stared him right in the eyes, with no shame in what he did as he nodded his head. "I could consider that using your powers for useless needs and make you do it again..by hand."

"You could, but then you would be a complete prat." Merlin snapped, unable to hold his tongue any longer "Seriously Arthur, what climbed up your arse and died?" After loosing Gwen, Arthur's attitude was getting worse, and he was always acting so strange. The king shook his head, dismissing it, waving his hand.

"Go fetch my dinner." Merlin muttered under his breath about spitting in it, as he turned from Arthur and left the room going to the kitchen to fetch his dinner and bring it to him. When Merlin returned to Arthur's room he put his plate down on the table. "Is that all?" Arthur looked up at him, thinking it over, before he answered.

"Why don't you go muck out the stables, this time without using your magic. After that I suppose I will be ready to go to sleep, so you will come back here when you are finished and help me get ready for bed." Arthur ordered, receiving an astonished look from the sorcerer. "I also think it's best if you stay away from Gwaine for a while."

"And why is that?" Merlin snapped.

"I don't have to tell you why Merlin, just do it." Arthur snapped back, leaning forward. "Now, go and muck the stables." The sorcerer stared at him hard for a minute and shook his head flustered.

"Yes, sire" Merlin breathed out, turning on his heel storming out of the room heading for the stables.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize that it took me awhile to update.

Hope this chapter will make up for it.

* * *

By the time Merlin had finished mucking out the stables, he was exhausted, aching, filthy, and to top it all off he smelled like shit. It would be the considerate thing to do to clean up before going to Arthur, however considering the way he had been acting as of late, Merlin decided against it and went to the king's chambers to help him get ready for bed. The moment Merlin entered the room, Arthur's nose wrinkled distasteful at the smell omitting from Merlin.

"Christ Merlin, you could have at least cleaned up." The sorcerer fought to keep himself from smirking at the comment, however he did give the king a snarky remark.

"I could have, but I was only following your orders." Arthur didn't look amused at all.

"Don't get any filth on me."

"I wouldn't dare." Merlin responded, carefully helping Arthur into his night-clothes, enjoying every minute of seeing the disgusted look on Arthur's face because he had to smell Merlin. "Will that be all?" He asked once Arthur was dressed and he pulled the blankets back on his bed, the king waved his hand at him dismissing him from the room. Without a moment's hesitation Merlin was out the door, making his way out of the castle and to Guais' to clean himself up.

* * *

Later, as Merlin was getting ready for bed he heard a knock on the door. Guais was already asleep, the sorcerer hurried out of his room and to the door, hoping to answer it before the knocking could wake the old man from his sleep.

"Gwaine!" Merlin greeted, surprised to see him there, he slid out the door, closing the door behind him so their voices wouldn't wake the old man.

"Are you ready to go to the tavern?" For a moment, Merlin hesitated, thinking of turning him down, but decided against it, smiled at Gwaine and nodded his head. The knight took Merlin by the hand guiding him from Guais' to the tavern.

"What did you talk to Arthur about?" Gwaine shrugged his shoulder at Merlin's question, avoiding the answer, the sorcerer wondered if Arthur had told Gwaine to keep away from him.

"Can't you go one minute without thinking about Arthur?" Gwaine teased, opening the door of the tavern; Merlin huffed heading into the tavern ahead of Gwaine, without answering him.

* * *

Merlin and Gwaine stumbled out of the tavern together; laughing and carrying on. Gwaine once again had gone and got himself in a fight and got the two of them kicked out. Merlin had been so busy with all his duties, he hadn't really realize how much he missed having fun.

"I believe we have caused enough chaos for one night." Merlin pointed out with a chuckle, "I am going to turn in for the night." The sorcerer began to turn away, Gwaine caught his wrist turning him back around, pulling him in pressing their lips together, for a moment Merlin was too shocked to react to the kiss, he soon gave into it the kiss, moving his lips along with Gwaine, completely unaware that from the castle, Arthur was watching them from the window.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

Content warning; Rape

I do not apologize for this chapter, if you don't want to read it, then wait for the next one.

* * *

When Merlin awoke the next morning, his head throbbed dully, as his eyes focused and he realized he was not in his bed, but in the castle, sharing a bed with Gwaine. The sorcerer didn't remember how they had ended up there, the last thing he remembered was the kiss. Arthur wasn't shouting for him yet, he took advantage of the moment, wrapped his arms around Gwaine, kissing him on the back of his shoulder. The knight stirred with a groan, his eyes fluttering open slowly focusing on Merlin and he smiled.

"Morning Merlin, fancy seeing you here."

"Morning..do you know how exactly we ended up here?" Gwaine's brow furrowed as he tried to remember, and after a moment he shook his head. Then, with a shrug of his shoulder, Gwaine turned over, pinning Merlin under him leaning down to capture his lips when the doors slammed open. The two flew apart from each other, both looking at the door when the castle guards came barging in, followed by Arthur.

"Sire..." Gwaine began to explain.

"Lock Gwaine up in the dungeon." Arthur order, "I will deal with Merlin." The sorcerer felt himself swallow, there was nothing he was going to do to stop the guards, or his king. Merlin had made an oath to never use his magic unless Arthur had told him to do so, unless it was a matter of life and death. Gwaine was dragged out of the room, leaving Arthur and Merlin alone.

"Arthur..." Merlin began, hoping to reason with the angry king. Arthur didn't seem to be listening, he stormed over to Merlin grabbing him by the arm and tore him out of Gwaine's bed, dragging the sorcerer to his own chambers.

"How could you?!" Arthur shouted at him once they were in the room, the door closed behind them and Arthur shoved Merlin down on to the bed. The sorcerer looked at him confused. "You make a vow to me and go sleeping around with my guards?!"

"Why do you care? I didn't vow to be with you." Merlin pointed out snapping at the king. Arthur took a hold of his other arm, pulling Merlin up and to him.

"You are mine. Only mine. " Arthur growled darkly, scaring Merlin a bit. "You and Gwaine will never forget that." Merlin opened his mouth to protest, Arthur cut him off by pressing his lips harshly against Merlin's lips, forcing him back on the bed. The King held the sorcerer down as he pulled down his pants, forcing Merlin's garments off him and his legs open.

"Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed in panic, "Stop!"

"I am the king, you can't tell me what to do!" Arthur snarled, thrusting himself into Merlin harshly making him yell out in pain. The sorcerer couldn't think straight, his arms were pinned above his head as the king thrust violently into him. "You are mine, say it!" Merlin whimpered in pain, too afraid to use his powers against Arthur, giving in to Arthur.

"I'm yours!" Merlin cried out, no longer resisting the king, the thrusts no longer violent and harsh, but passionate and loving. Arthur pressed their lips together and Merlin moved his lips along with the king,s wrapping his arms around him when his arms were released.

* * *

When they had finished, Merlin lay in Arthur's arms, his head resting against the king's chest panting heavily. Arthur let him go, moving off the side of the bed. "Stay here, Gwaine still needs to be punished for his betrayal. He knew how I felt about you and he still went after you." Merlin wanted to argue, but before he could, Arthur was already putting on his pants and leaving the room, ordering the guards to make sure Merlin didn't leave the room.

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

Content warning; Whipping.

I'm a terrible person...

For this part, I will be writing in Arthur's point of view.

* * *

This kind of betrayal would not have been allowed by his father, he would have the head of any man who even attempted what Gwaine had done to him. Arthur stormed through the castle, making his way down to the dungeon, finding the cell that Gwaine had been taken to and chained in. "I should have your head for betraying me, Gwaine." Arthur sneered at him from the other side of the bars, "For Merlin's sake, you will live. However, you still need to be punished for what you did. Merlin is mine, after this, if you come after him again, I will have your head." Arthur threatened darkly, then turned to his guards. "Prepare him for the punishment."

With the king's order, the guards unlocked the door, shuffling into the cell, positioning Gwaine. They left the cell once Gwaine was in place. "Shouldn't it be up to Merlin who he likes, Arthur?" The King ignored the question, grabbing a whip and entered the cell. Snapping the whip, he watched as it struck Gwaine's back, the sound of his scream like music to his ears. This man was no longer his friends, friends did not stab each other in the back.

"It's not like you love him, Gwaine. Just your new fascination. You'll ditch Merlin the moment you find a new pretty face to chase after." Arthur hissed, striking Gwaine again with more fury, with only a moment between the licks of the whip, not leaving until every inch of his back was bleeding. "Stay away from Merlin, this is your last warning Gwaine." With that Arthur left the cell, the guards locking the door behind him. "Keep him locked up for a few days, let the message sink in." The king ordered as he stocked off, heading up the stairs and going back the way he came.

Back to Merlin who was being held in his room.

* * *

Merlin's POV

* * *

The moment Arthur had left the room, the sorcerer climbed off the bed, going to the door, opening it up coming face to face with the guards standing outside of the door. "Let me through."

"The king ordered us to keep you in the room." The sorcerer huffed at the guards response, it would be easy to knock them out and take off anyway. Arthur was already angry and he did not want to upset him even more; not even he knew what Arthur would do if he was really angry. Hesitantly, he moved back into the room, closing the doors and waited for the king to return.

Arthur came back after a while, his eyes landing on Merlin. "What did you do to Gwaine?" Merlin asked him, his tone level.

"That doesn't concern you, Merlin."

"Is he at least alive?" Arthur narrowed his eyes at him, but nodded his head. A wave of relief swept through him.

"Go get dressed, then come back to me. We have work to be done Merlin." Arthur ordered the sorcerer.

"Yes, sire." Merlin responded, heading out the door and hurried off. Arthur waited a moment before going to the halls and looked to the guard on the right.

"Make sure he doesn't go down to the dungeons."

"Yes, sire. " The guard took off, following after Merlin. The sorcerer didn't think that Arthur would have him followed, and at the distant the guard was from him, when he checked his surroundings they were clear and he headed down to the dungeons to check on Gwaine. He was nearly there when a hand on his shoulder stopped him, he turned his head and smiled innocently when he saw the guard.

"The king, told you to go get changed. Not to go to the dungeons." The guard was stern, waiting for Merlin to turn around, keeping close now that he had caught up to the sorcerer taking him to Gauis', the old man looked confused when Merlin came in with the guard.

"Where have you been Merlin?" He asked, looking the guard over, then looked to Merlin.

"Long story, I will tell you later. Arthur needs me." Merlin went to his room to change his clothes. After he was dressed, Merlin left the house with the guard at his heels, he looked back at the man a bit flustered he was watching his every move. "Making a quick detour to fetch Arthur's breakfast." The guard nodded, following Merlin to the busy kitchen, watching him closely as he grabbed the plate and continued after him back to the king's chambers.

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

First of all, before we continue, I wanted to thank you all for your reviews, follows, and fave's.

* * *

"You had me followed?" Merlin demanded the moment he entered the room, he placed the plate down on the table in Arthur's room.

"Had to make sure you stayed on task. If you can't control yourself from seeing Gwaine, I will banish him from Camelot." The king sounded so calm as he spoke, crossing the room, sitting down at the table beginning to eat his breakfast while Merlin gaped at him with shock. "You've always talked about how we belonged together, two sides of one coin" Arthur's voice had dropped, he didn't sound angry, he sounded hurt, and avoided eye contact with Merlin. "Instead of falling for me, you fell for Gwaine."

"You've never showed any interest in me until now! You were about to marry Gwen!" Merlin objected, raising his voice to the king. Arthur stopped eating, simply picking at his food, staring at it with little interest.

"I never loved her, Merlin. I only used Gwen, it's one thing to fall in love with a servant girl, but to fall in love with another man?" The king shook his head. "After Gwen betrayed me, it became harder for me to ignore my feelings. When I noticed Gwaine coming on you..I couldn't control myself."

"So you decided to rape me and torture him?" Merlin interjected, crossing his arms over his chest. Arthur looked up from his food finally, locking eyes with the sorcerer for a minute, then averted his eyes once more. "Unbelievable..." Merlin muttered heading for the door, Arthur perked up.

"Where do you think you are going?" The sorcerer ignored the king, opening the door and stormed out of the room. "Merlin!" Arthur called, sounding as if he was coming after the sorcerer, but he didn't slow his pace, nor stop. "Merlin, stop!" The sorcerer halted, turning on his heel facing the king, waiting for him to say something. "I told the both of you to stay away from each other, you didn't listen." Merlin snorted.

"So you thought to get us to listen you had to do something horrible?" Merlin shot back, "You could have explained, let me make a choice. Not force me to choose. And torturing Gwaine? One of your closest friends? " Merlin's voice raised, drawing attention the guards attention to them. "Am I too just forgive you and act like that never happened?!" Arthur looked away from him, the guilt written on his face.

"I'm...I'm sorry."

"Oh? You're sorry? Is that going to magically make everything better?" The sorcerer shouted furiously. Arthur shook his head, his eyes still averted from Merlin.

"What do you want me to do?" The king asked, barely audible.

"Release Gwain" Arthur's eyes shot up, locking with Merlin's suspiciously. "I swear to you, I do not intend to run off with him. My destiny is with you." The king seemed to ponder the sorcerer's request, then finally, he gave a nod of his head.

"Very well." Arthur, turned around, finding the nearest guard. "You there!" He exclaimed, the guard immediately turned to him in attention awaiting orders. "Release sir Gwaine from the dungeons."

"Yes, sire" The man replied, taking off for the dungeons. Merlin smiled as Arthur turned back to him.

"Thank you" He said with relief.

"Why don't you get yourself a plate of food from the kitchen, and join me for breakfast?" Arthur offered.

"I would love too." Merlin went off to the kitchens, as Arthur went back to the room. The sorcerer grabbed a plate, heading back to the king's chamber, running into Gwaine on the way back. "Are..are you okay?" It felt like a stupid thing to ask, still Gwaine nodded his head, slowly, looking over Merlin.

"Are you?" Merlin nodded his head, "I know you had something to do with this." Gwaine said quietly, moving closer to Merlin. "Thank you." The man laid a quick kiss on the sorcerer's cheek and hurried off to his chambers. Merlin continued on his way back to Arthur's room, letting himself in and sat down at the table next to Arthur and ate with him.

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

So, I am going to use what we writers call a time skip.

* * *

Seven months had passed, Merlin was torn between his love for both Gwaine and Arthur, he couldn't have both, it wasn't fair to either of them. Sneaking around behind both their backs to keep them both happy, the sorcerer had to choose between them, before Arthur found out.

"Arthur raped you!" Gwaine pointed out, not helping the situation at all. "Tortured me! You really need to think over whether you want to be with him?!" It was hard to explain, and he could understand why Gwaine wouldn't understand, even if he did. Before that had happened, Arthur was not a cruel man, and after he had done those things, he hadn't been cruel again.

"I know Gwaine.." Merlin muttered, to keep from getting caught, him and Gwaine had been meeting outside of Camelot's walls in the woods. "Arthur is..."

"Yeah, I know what he is to you, don't have to keep telling me. Sounds to me like you already made your decision." Gwaine interrupted, and was upset. "Wasn't the destiny to make sure that he lived, so that your people could be free to use your magic, as long as it was being used for good. I think you have already fulfilled that destiny. You don't need Arthur anymore." The knight said harshly.

"That may be, but he still needs me to protect him from those who do use magic for Evil."

"Do you love him?" Gwaine took him by surprise when he asked that. "You never say it. Not to me. Do you tell him that?" It was like seeing the jealousy being reversed, but at least Gwaine was being more calm about it then Arthur was, and didn't turn to violence. "Tell me the truth Merlin." The sorcerer was silent, thinking it over very carefully.

"I love you both.." Merlin answered honestly, "I'm sorry Gwaine..."

"You choose Arthur don't you?" Merlin slowly nodded his head, he felt terrible, after everything they had been through and all this time sneaking around. While Gwaine could have got on with his life; finding some one that would only love him. Gwaine took off ahead of the sorcerer heading back to Camelot, with Merlin watching him walk off, trying not to cry.

* * *

"Merlin? Where have you been?" Guais asked when the sorcerer entered the house, he shrugged his shoulders lightly before answering.

"I was out for a walk."

"Well, now that you are back, I have some chores for you." Heaving a sigh, Merlin grabbed the list he saw on the table in front of him, looking it over before he got to work. As the sorcerer was finishing up the door of the house opened and Arthur came in.

"Merlin, there you are. We have a problem. Reports have come in that Morgana has been spotted. When you have a moment prepare the horses. We are leaving as soon as possible." Arthur explained, then let his gaze go to Gauis with a nod of his head before leaving the house. Merlin finished his chores and prepared his bag, then went to the stables preparing the horses and led them out of to the front of the castle, the knights taking the reigns from him, and climbed into their saddles. Gwaine barely even looked at him when he took the reigns to his own horse, and it nearly tore the heart out of his chest. Arthur was the last to mount his horse, followed by Merlin, the two of them taking the lead of the party, heading out of Camelot.

"Where are we heading, sire?" Gwaine asked as they set out on the path.

"The report stated Morgana has hidden herself within the woods of Camelot. Any hut we come across we will search." Arthur responded.

"What if we don't find her?" Gwaine retaliated and Arthur turned his horse, stopping Gwaine staring each other down.

"We keep looking until we do find her, if you can't do that you are free to go back to Camelot." Merlin looked between the two, wishing they wouldn't argue, the only thing that hadn't changed in seven months was the definite tension you could feel between them. Arthur turned his horse back around, leading the way once again, not even looking back to see if Gwaine was following,. Merlin was quickly behind him, though he did look over his shoulder a few times, glad to see that Gwaine decided to come along.

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

Short Chapter, just to leave you guys with a cliff hanger.

* * *

Every home they had come across, scattered throughout the woods were either abandoned, or the person dwelling there was not Morgana. Arthur apologized to them before they moved on; They were all very aware it wouldn't be easy to find her, it was strange she was spotted so close to the walls of Camelot.

"Arthur.." Merlin began carefully, "Are you sure this wasn't a set up?" The king halted his horse, turning around looking in the sorcerer's eyes with a hard look on his face, though hidden in his eyes, he looked hurt.

"Now you are questioning me?" Arthur asked, his voice low, remaining calm.

"No, I am not questioning you. I am questioning who ever told you about Morgana." Merlin's statement lightened Arthur's look a little. "Think about it. Why would Morgana hide this close to Camelot, knowing that she faces the death sentence for what she has done?" Arthur's brow furrowed pondering on what Merlin was telling him. "Morgana wouldn't do that, she is too smart. Not unless..."

"Not unless I was planning for you to come looking for me." The cold voice belonging to Morgana came from behind the group, instantly causing them all to turn their horses about, before Merlin could even use his magic, Morgana raised her hands towards him, eyes flashing yellow and he was thrown from his horse.

"Merlin!" Arthur and Gwaine had both shouted his name as he fell to the ground, slamming his head against the ground harshly, knocking him into unconsciousness...

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, so this update didn't come as quickly as I had expected, sorry about that.

I kept changing my mind about what I wanted to do with this chapter.

* * *

Merlin's head throbbed painfully as he regained consciousness, eyes fluttering open slowly, his vision blurring in and out as they came into focus. Something was off, the more his vision cleared the better he could see that he was no longer in the woods, in panic he jolted forward, caught by the chains that rattled with his movement, his eyes darting around. "Arthur?" The king was nowhere to be found, and neither was Gwaine, or the rest of the knights, the sorcerer knew he was in a room, it was empty apart from the chains that held him. "_**Unspanne þás**_** mægþ**." The shackles tightened around him.

"Don't waste your breath, Emrys" Morgana spoke to him coldly, coming through the door. "Your magic may be strong, but not strong enough to break through the enchantments on those shackles."

"Where is Arthur and the others?" Morgana smirked at him.

"For now, they are still alive, but before the day ends Arthur will be dead, and I will claim the throne of Camelot." It wasn't the first time Morgana had made the statement, each time sounding confident. "The rest of you will be my slaves." She stated with a cold smile, what Morgana seemed to forget was that this was not the first time she had used this enchantment against him, and unlike the last time Merlin knew which enchantment to use to break them. Morgana left him there, giving Merlin more time to asses that they were being held in a castle, no doubt it belonged to those who still stood against Arthur. It wouldn't be easy to find the others, but he would find them.

"_**Kilgharrah**._" The chains fell from his body and he was set free, smiling to himself, Merlin went to the door, using another spell to unlock it and went out into the corridor, looking around for any guards, they had seemed to leave with Morgana, a pained yell echoed through the halls, though it sounded like it originated from his left. Merlin broke into a sprint, but hearing footsteps coming his way, he had to duck quickly into another corridor watching as Morgana and her guards walked right passed him.

When they were out of sight, Merlin slid around the wall hurrying down the corridor met with different doors. Unlocking one door at a time, Merlin looked in each room, the first few were empty, the last held Gwaine.

"Merlin!" He exclaimed in a breath of relief and happiness. "You are alright!"

"I could say the same about you." The sorcerer remarked, releasing Gwaine from the chains with another spell he muttered under his breath. The knight engulfed him with a hug, holding him close and pressed their lips together. Merlin pushed away from him and shook his head.

"Gwaine..." He began, but didn't really have to explain.

"I'm sorry Merlin..I got carried away." Gwaine sounded like he meant it, but there was a bit of resentment in his tone.

"We have to find Arthur and the others and get out of here."

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

Gwaine and Merlin searched the corridors, checking each room they came to, setting free Leon, Percival, and Elyan. "Where is Arthur?" Merlin was panicked with worry, they had checked every room, with no sign of the king.

"We'll find him Merlin" Percival assured the sorcerer, placing a hand on his shoulder lightly. They went up the stairs, beginning to search the rooms, each empty room, every passing moment Merlin only became more worried. He wouldn't doubt that Morgana was toting the king around, keeping him close, so that she could keep an eye on him. The bells began to ring, sounding the guards, someone had learned that they had all escaped, and where ever Arthur was, Merlin was sure the guards were going first. Keeping him under heavy guard so that he wouldn't be saved.

Behind them they could hear the sound of the marching of the guards advancing on them. "Hide!" Merlin said only loud enough for the knights to hear him, they instantly ducked themselves into the nearest hiding spot. Waiting for the guards to pass them before following after them, carefully and as silent as possible. Stopping around a corner, watching them stand in front of a single door.

"How much do you want to bet they have Arthur in there?" Elyan whispered to them.

"How are we going to get passed them?" Leon asked, and everyone's eye fell on Merlin. He used his magic to knock them out, and rushed to the door, throwing it open, relieved to find Arthur alive, he looked rugged and harmed, but he wasn't dead.

"Arthur" Merlin breathed out, rushing to him, without even a thought about it and tore the shackles and chains off him with a flick of his hands. Arthur was unconscious, so as soon as the chains released him he began to fall and Merlin was right there to catch him. "Arthur!" Merlin repeated, shaking him, hoping to wake him up. "Arthur!" Slapping him across the face the king's eyes jolted open, locking with Merlin's.

"You slapped me." Arthur mumbled, but he was smiling, instead of angry.

"You gave me no choice." Merlin said with a small chuckle and pressed his lips against Arthur's.

"Come on you two, we got to go!" Elyan exclaimed, making them break the kiss. Merlin, with the help of the others helped Arthur to his feet and headed for the door, it opened before they could open it and Morgana and Cenred stood before them blocking their escape and outnumbering them with the guards they had brought along.

Merlin was grabbed from behind pulled away from Arthur, "Gwaine what are you doing?" Arthur demanded.

"Well brother, I made a deal with Sir Gwaine." Morgana began, " When I take my throne, Sir Gwaine can have Merlin."

**To be continued...**


End file.
